Being an Adult, Becoming a Parent
by Little Karma
Summary: here is the sequel. Shuichi lives his life but, things are harder then ever. can he stay true to want he wants. and is what he wants really what's best. Now that he's an Adult, he's got to be more.
1. Bonds, 2s, allergies, cats out of the ba

ok, Here it is the First 2 Chapters of Becoming an Adult's sequel.

i don't own gravitation

if you haven't read Becoming an Adult you probably should this will make more sense if you do.

* * *

Chapter 1: blond bounds, terrible two, and Allergies

Shuichi got better with the medications. He didn't fall into the holes of sorrow and pity. He didn't have his mega happy weeks any more through either. He was just stable, and that worked for him, he still felt every one of his emotions just at a normal level. There where still nights where he would wake up crying for Yuki.

As Laylee got bigger Shuichi could see that his fears of her looking like Yuki had been slightly misplaced. She had his hair and one of his eyes, but other then that she seemed more like himself then Yuki. She was small, not a shocking thing, and she had a chubbiness to her face the Shuichi had had until late in high school.

Shuichi watched as Laylee sat on the floor in the kids section of the book store with a copy of No Matter Where you are. She was chewing on her hand and looking at he pictures. She would giggle and clap when Tohma would come and turn the page for her.

Shuichi shook his head. The older man mad him nervous, but so far he'd nothing but watch, with small interactions like the turning of pages. Ryuichi had been even more critical of his 'friends' sudden appearance. But, so far both had seen nothing to worry them. Slowly but surely Tohma Seguchi was become a normal part of Laylee's life.

Shuichi was pulled out if his musing by Laylee crawling off trying to take the book with her. He smiled at that, she loved that book. He couldn't blame her either, it was her book. Yuki had written it for her. Shuichi watched as she made her way over to Tohma, she grabbed onto his pants leg. His eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do. He quickly grabbed the camera from behind the counter. He got it on just in time, Laylee pulled herself into a standing position against Tohma's leg. He snapped the picture.

Tohma looked at the girl confused for a moment. He glanced at Shuichi who had a camera in hand, before he slowly bent down and picked up the girl. She grasped his shirt and leaned her head against his shoulder with a yawn. Shuichi's smile lessened a little as he looked at Laylee's pink and blond hair against Tohma's blond hair. In his mind the blond hair was darker, and piercing gold eyes where looking at him with love.

"...Shindou-san?" Tohma's voice asking something snapped Shuichi out of his day dream.

"Yes?" He asked losing his small as his eyes took in the bleach blond hair and gray eyes looking at him with concern.

"I said I am sorry...I had no right..." Tohma looked deep into his eyes, he took a deep breath, "I had no right to threaten you, it was foolish and cruel of me to do. I know that Mika would have loved her the minute I brought her home, but it wouldn't be right giving my wife happiness, only for your sadness." Shuichi looked at the man in front for him.

"I can't forgive you" Shuichi said softly looking at him. Tohma looked down he hadn't expected to be forgiven, but to hear the younger man say it hurt.

"But, I can see that Laylee has formed an attachment to you. It would only hurt her for you to disappear suddenly." Shuichi said studying the man in front of him. Tohma looked up at him with wide eyes.

Tohma opened her mouth to say something but, Shuichi put a finger to his own lips. He raised an eyebrow at the former singer. Who in turn pointed to the now sleeping Laylee in Tohma's arms. Tohma stared at the girl in shock, it felt nice to hold a child. He didn't know what he expected but, he had never thought a child in his arms would feel like this, like he was holding hope or love itself in his arms.

"She does that to people" Shuichi said see the look in his face.

"What?" Tohma asked softly with a raised eyebrow

"Changes them." He said softly before putting the camera back under the counter. Tohma just stared down at the little girl in his arms, and he found he had to agree with Shuichi. a year ago, if someone had asked him if Shindou-san and Ryuichi would be capable of taking care of an infant he would have said no. But, now he could see that this little girl had changed both the God and Prince of Pop. Now she was changing him.

After that day, their seemed to be a connection between the two blonds. Now instead of only Shuichi being able to calm the girl, or hold her for more then 10 minutes without screams, Tohma became a calming voice, and in his arms was safe. Laylee even at one point lunged out of Shuichi's arms for Tohma.

The two men still didn't like each other, but Laylee had made a bond between them. Sora jokingly called it the blond bond. Shuichi had laughed with her. In years to come Tohma would use the excuse of "Blond Time" when he would take Laylee out, for ice cream or on shopping trips, and a few other thing he would never admit to any one.

Sakito being a family doctor, became Laylee's primary doctor. She was please with Laylee's development. The only thing that was of note, was Laylee's size, she was small for her age. While being a premie said that was to be expected, she was worried that the girl might be stunted in later years. She told shuichi he should expect all the normal things of a kid this age, there was also another problem. Laylee's blood work up had showed something strange. They weren't sure what it was, because of that Sakito didn't feel like it was a good idea to give her vaccinations. They didn't know how it would react to what ever this was in her blood work.

Boy, had she been right. By the time Laylee was two Shuichi was doing almost nothing but chasing after the girl or cleaning up after her. She drew on the walls of just about every where. She would throw temper tantrums when she was told no. The only time things ever seemed to calm down was when either Ryuichi or Tohma was around. Ryuichi noticed just how warn out Shuichi was looking and asked about it on many visits he made to the Shindou-Uesugi residence.

Shuichi finally told him, about the tantrums. Ryuichi looked confused, as he watched Laylee on the playground. The girl was always sweet and clingy, whenever he was around. They played with their stuffed bunnies, when Tohma was around he would sit and read to her. Why was it that once they where gone, she was a nightmare for Shuichi? After that meeting Ryuichi had started researching, the best he could find were cases where the child knew another parent was missing, in cases where parents got divorced, or one died. The child would throw a tantrum whenever the other parent wasn't there to do what they normally would.

The problem with this of course was that laylee had never known Yuki. So, she wouldn't know what he would have done if she did something wrong. Ryuichi told Shuichi about this, it wasn't really a surprise to Shuichi. He reminded Ryuichi that Laylee's first word was Dada. But, it still didn't explain her fits. Shuichi said something to Sakito when he saw her for Laylee's next checkup. She explained that Yuki was a key part of her life even thought he's never been in it. She longed for the other parent without knowing it. She also informed him that she wanted to do an allergy test to check if they could give her vaccinations.

It had been two painful days in the hospital, and much screaming from Laylee. Shuichi couldn't blame her either. The test they were doing looking like they where painful, at least when they got a reaction. Laylee had clung to Tohma when he came to visit. He read her 'No Matter Where You Are'. She would hold onto him and cry as they ran some of the tests. By the end of it all it turned out she was allergic to peanuts, and mercury.

Which to Sakito meant no vaccinations for Laylee.

sysysysysysysysysysys

* * *

Chapter 2: Cats out of the Bag

* * *

Everything went smoothly over the next few years. Shuichi worked at the book store, Ryuichi found an apartment nearby. And Tohma well he was with them almost every weekend, leading to many questions from Ryuichi and Sora about what his wife must think he is doing.

sysysysysysysysysys

Now, Laylee was 4 years old. Shuichi smiled as he watched her sit in Tohma's lap, hugging her stuffed bunny, as he read her a picture book version of Alice in Wonderland. He smiled as she chewed on the ears of the bunny. he was pulled from his thoughts by someone wrapping on the window. He looked up to see Machi the baker, he was holding something. Shuichi went outside looking at him.

"Have you seen this?" he asked handing Shuichi a magazine. He unfolded it and almost dropped it, the over in bold print read, 'MAN GIVES BIRTH TO HEALTHY BABY GIRL' in smaller print it went on to say it was a secret from the last 4 years.

"Oh no" Shuichi said flipping it open, to the article. He read through it fast, they hadn't mentioned any names besides Dr. Sakito who refused to comment. He rushed back into the store.

"Laylee honey can you go play with Mr. Machi for a minute I need to talk to Uncle Tohma" Shuichi said picking Laylee off of Tohma's lap.

"But, Mama" she whined

"Not right now honey. Now go" Shuichi said watching as she slipped out the door.

"Shuichi what is wrong?" Tohma asked looking at him, the former j-pop prince never wanted to just talk to him.

"Did you know about this?" he asked sharply thrusting the magazine at him. Tohma took it and shook his head as he started to read.

"I will take care of this. Do not worry I will not let the media get to her at such a young age" Tohma said, pulling out his cell phone.

After spending all after noon on the phone, all gag orders where in place. No one was to print names or pictures involving the male pregnancy or his daughter. Of course they took this was the confirmation of the story. Shuichi refused to sell any of the magazines in the store, and Sora couldn't blame him. Every one pulled extra keeping an eye on Laylee watching for any one that looked like they didn't belong. But, like everything else even Laylee had a price to some people.

Most of the neighborhood that the bookstore was in knew that Shuichi was Laylee's mother not her father. But, out of respect for privacy they didn't say anything. They liked having the little girl and Shuichi around. One though while he liked the girl could honestly due without the bookstore being in business. After all how bad could a few people wanting to talk to or run some tests on the girl be. He figured that with the stress of that Shuichi would quit and then the Yukimora's would sell. It was simple business, really.

Of course no magazine would take the information, researchers and scientists, even a few churches, they were paying top dollar for the information. And Shuichi's world turned into a nightmare, enough so that he had packed his and Laylee's bags convinced they would go back to Tokyo. Come the next morning though he would just curl up and cry. Laylee started to damper, she could feel all the stress of the adults around her. Tohma stepped in again making it perfectly clear that if anyone touched her he would destroy them completely. Of course there where still the few crazies that tried it. There was one nut job that had cut off a chunk of Laylee's hair for DNA.

The church nuts where the worst though, screaming that she was the embodiment of the devil, and she would bring the end of the world to them. They sheltered Laylee from these group often times Ryuichi would stay and read Alice in Wonderland to her. She would hide in that world, where rabbits wore waistcoats and flowers talked.

sysysysysysysysys

sysysysysysysysys

sysysysysysysysys

Yuki looked at the magazine that he had bought. It talked about a man who had had a baby 4 years ago. He had wanted to call the magazine and demand all the details they had. But that was the last thing he needed, was for the press to think he was involved.

He did go to Kyoto and see Dr. Sakito.

She seemed startled when she saw him, like she was seeing a ghost. After shaking out of her stupor she greeted him asking what she could do for him. Once they where in her office, he put the magazine down on her desk. She looked at it and then him.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at him with hard eyes. He stared back with just as hard eyes.

"I want my family" he said simply.

"I can't tell you much. I agreed to his confidentiality." She said sitting down and motioning for him to do the same.

"What can you tell me?" he asked watching her closely.

"She's healthy...she has your eyes...one of them at least. He's happy, and doing well" she said softly watching him. He looked down, he was right, it was a girl.

sysysysysysysysysys

* * *

sysysysysysysysysys

ok there's the newest chapter, this story will probably go a little slower on the updates then the last one.

Also go to my profile and vote on what laylee's passion should be i'll be doing the two highest


	2. Nightmares and Phone calls

OK here it is chapter 3, i know it's been a while. i've been having some major writers block as i know where this is going, but i don't know how to get it there. well read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and Phone calls**

* * *

sysysysysy

sysysysysy

_Laylee sat on the swing in the park, they often went to. Shuichi was sitting on a bench not far away with a sketchbook. he smiled as she swung back and forth, before looking back at his drawling. he started as his picture had another person in it sitting next to Laylee on the swings. he looked up again fast to see a man in a dark suit sitting exactly where he was in the drawling. he went to stand to call Laylee over to him. The minute he did thought it seemed like he couldn't move, he couldn't yell for help. He watched in horror as Laylee was whisked away from the park. Her screams echoing around him._

Shuichi shot awake panting, his body covered in a cold sweat. He looked around trying to get his bairings. he stopped up stumbling on the blankets as he hurried out of his room. Shuichi stood in her door watching her sleep. He looked at his watch, as Laylee rolled over. It was 2 am, he couldn't sleep though. That dream had shaken him too much, quite honestly it was nights like tonight that he wanted for Yuki so much. Without even thinking about it he had picked up his phone and dialed the number of the blond novelist.

sysysysys

sysysysys

sysysysys

Yuki sat at his computer staring at the blinking curser. He didn't know what to write, and that was a problem. In the last 7 year, he had become known not only for his romance novels but for children's books. He only realized one every few years at the same time, and they where always illustrated by Yuna Yukimora. This year he wanted it to be a bit for of a school age book. He's eyes left the screen, going to the picture he had framed sitting on his desk, well he had a few. The one he was looking at right now was the baby picture.

Dr. Sakito had felt sorry for him, and offered him something that to him was worth more then the world. It was a picture of Laylee and Shuichi a few days after her birth. Looking at that picture he couldn't help but smile. He wanted for both of them to be here so badly. If they were here, what would they all be doing? Well, since it was 2 am right now they would probably be asleep. Shuichi would be tucked into his side, and wrapped in his arms. While Laylee would be tucked safely in bed, in her bedroom...this room. As much as he had wanted to set up a room at least with the bair essentials, he couldn't seem to do it. His office was a constant, it had always been here. He needed it to work. So if they came back, would he need to get a bigger place. He hadn't ever really thought about it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He stared at it as a restricted number flashed across the screen. He thought about ignoring it and just going to bed. But, like something had grabbed him he flipped open his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he bit out slightly grumpy about being called at 2am.

Shuichi froze he didn't think that Yuki would answer this early in the morning. He couldn't seem to do anything.

"Hello" Yuki bit out again this time a little more aggressive, a thought came to him then, "shuichi?" he asked softly hoping.

That seemed to be what Shuichi needed to start his brain and mouth. "y-y-yuki" he got out softly, his voice breaking as he moved away from laylee's room. Yuki almost dropped the phone in shock as his hope came true.

"Shuichi...how are you?" he asked swallowing, he didn't want to spook shuichi into hanging up by demanding to know where he was.

"I'm ok...i had a nightmare" he said sitting on the couch. A small smile coming to his lips as he said this. He could remember calling yuki on tour in the middle of the night after he had a nightmare.

"About what?" he asked remembering the same time, he had always been so grumpy and yelled at the singer for calling him back then, now though all he wanted was to hear everything shuichi had to say.

"I couldn't find her, someone what taken her away" Shuichi said laying down on his side.

"Shu..." Yuki sighed looking down, "Just come back...please come back"

"I'm not ready...not yet." Shuichi said softly so tempted to give into that voice and it's begging.

"Please Shu" he asked tears gathering in his eyes.

"Yuki...i can't...I'm like Cookie dough, I can't be ready before it's time" he said

"What? Shu" he said not understanding.

"I'm like Cookie dough Yuki, I'm not done baking to become what ever it is I'm supposed to be once I'm done" he said, "look Yuki...i got to go" he yawned

"No, please Shuichi just tell me where you are" He begged.

"I can't, I'm not ready yet" he said softly before hanging up.

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

Shuichi looked groggily at the clock on the wall. What was he doing in the living room? Oh that's right the nightmare.

"SHIT!" he yelled finally taking in the time, it was 7:55. He had 5 minutes to get Laylee up, dressed, and to school.

"I'm ready" she said standing in the doorway, she was completely dressed. Her hair was combed neatly falling around her face, her cloths where orderly and neat as well. The only thing that wasn't orderly was the stick of a sucker hanging between her lips. Looking at her he could easily see Yuki in her. He smiled sadly, before getting off the couch and grabbing his shoes.

Shuichi rushed out the door with her to the train station, hoping not to miss the train to school. He made sure he had his own bag, as they raced down the steps and onto the train as it was making last boarding calls.

In the end Laylee was late by 5 minutes, and he had to go in a tell her teacher that it was in fact his fault and it would not happen again.

After that Shuichi was 40 minutes late for his class. He stayed after his class to speak with the teacher, who gave him a stern lecture about attending class.

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

Yuki grouned as he lifted his head, it was ponding. what had happened? His mouth felt like sand paper and his eyes hurt. His head as pounding and his stomach rolling. He looked around with bleary eyes that finally landed on the empty vodka bottle. that was right he had gotten shit ass drunk last night hoping to ease that pain.

Shuichi had called...he wouldn't tell him where he were he was. Yuki wanted nothing more then to smack the brat, to scream at him to get his ass back to the apartment. but he couldn't, and right now all this thinking was only making his head hurt more.

* * *

ok there it is. so, i will not only put the name of who ever can tell me where that "Cookie Dough" convertion came from but i will give you a peek as some of my authors notes at the differnt ways i had organly intended for Laylee and Yuki to meet.

Also, since only 3 people voted it looks like Laylee is going to be have a passion for cooking and writing.

PS. I have another poll on, **IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THE BECOMING SERIES YOU NEED TO GO VOTE.**


	3. fights, and wonders

ok, here is the next chapter. i saw the votes, but the poll is still open though.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fights and Wondering**

* * *

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

Shuichi was not having a good day, he'd gotten a test back and found that he had done horrible on it. The teacher had even written comment that his 4 year old had better hand writing. Then when he had gotten to the book store a group of church men where picketing in front, of course about Laylee. One of then had thrown a stone at him hitting him in the back of the head. And now...now Laylee's school had called, she had been in a fist fight.

"I have to go to Laylee's school" Shuichi called out not waiting for Sora's response before he left out of the back door.

sysysysysys

When he got to Laylee's school he was not surprised to see Toby sitting next to Laylee each sporting matching black eyes and split lips. There was a group of boys sitting across from them looking worse then them. He looked disapprovingly at the two of them.

"Mama, I didn't start it" Laylee said in her defense.

"You are in so much trouble" he hissed softly before entering the pricables office to find a group of parents there, he went over and stood next to Toby's father. They nodded to each other.

"Thank you, for joining us Mr. Yukimora" the Principal said looking at Shuichi, he had been served a gag order shortly after Laylee's enrollment. So in order to preserve appearance Shuichi was Laylee's Uncle.

"So, he's the one responsible for that little monster that did that to my son" one of the mothers snarled.

"Excuse me Ma'm, but I think we need to hear what happened before we make any judgment" Toby's father, Soujiro, said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"We already know what happened, your two little monsters attached our sons" one of the father's said sharply.

"How about we bring the kids in and see what they have to say." The Principal said stopping the parents for tearing into each other. He buzzed the children in, each going over to their respective parents.

"Now, children I want a full true story about what happened. One at a time, Yahiko you first" he said, looking at the ringleader of the little gang.

"We were just walking to class and Uesugi bumped into us. We fell down. As we were getting up Mizukudo came over and hit me telling me to Leave Uesugi alone. Of course my friends came to help me. When they had pulled him off of me, Uesugi attacked me while Mizukudo fought my friends" he said

"I see, is that right" he said, the other boys nodded in agreement, "well then..." he was about to pass judgement on the other two, when Soujiro stepped in.

"You have yet to hear our children out" he snapped, making it perfectly clear that he was to be listened to.

"You want him to hear their lies" a mother snarled.

"Your son may be willing to lie in your presents but, mine will not, and neither will Uesugi-san" he said sternly.

"Of course, Mizukudo-san" he said through gridded teeth, "Toby if you please" he asked

"well, Laylee forgot her lunch in the class room so she went back to get it. when she didn't come back soon. i went to see what was taking so long. i found her surrounded by them, her braid was lose, and her lip was bleeding. they where calling her names, and it was really upsetting her. so, being her friend i stepped in to help her. i pulled her out of the circle, and was going to just walk with her the rest of the way to her class room. But, they fallowed us and a group of them shoved me and tackled me to the ground, while Yahiko pushed Laylee into the wall. He pulled a pair of scirrors out of his pocket and said that if she was a..." he muttered the words, "then she would look like one"

"If she was a what?" the Principal asked raising an eye brow. Shuichi looked down now, taking in for the first time that her braid was missing and half of her hair had been butchered off.

"He called her a..." he bit his lip looking back at his father who nodded, "a Fucking Fagot Lesbo" he looked at his feet his face became red in embarrassment and anger. Shuichi gather Laylee close to him as tears gathered in her eyes. He also pulled Toby over, letting him know that he wasn't to blame.

"Well I never heard such filthy lies" a mother seethed

"You should wash his mouth out with soup" another added.

"Quiet a creative imagination you have there, Toby" the Principal said, "now, Yahiko and you boys are suspended for 2 days I can't have fighting in my school. Next time go get a teacher."

"Yes, sir" they said softly.

"Now as for Laylee, and Toby. I am afraid I will have to expel you two." He said simply.

"You bastard, you've been looking for a reason to get rid of her for the last two years" Shuichi snarled, hell would look like picnic to any one that messed with his baby.

"I am sorry, Yukimora-san but I feel your niece no longer had a place here" he said. "now please leave the premises"

"Mama lets just go" Laylee said into Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi sigh, and sent the princable one more look that said that this wasn't over before he left the office with Laylee, fallowed by Soujiro and Toby.

"I will call you later, Shuichi" Soujiro said with a nod as he and Toby got into the car waiting for them.

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

Yuki looked at his phone longingly, two years and not a peep from Shuichi. God, he'd do anything to hear that voice again. He had bought all of Shuichi's CDs and played them at times like this when he would get lonely for the jpop prince. As he would listen he would often times find himself looking at the baby picture that he had sitting next to his laptop, and next to it was a picture of Shuichi and him.

He would sit and wonder what she was like. Did Shuichi Spoil her? Was she calm or loud? Did she like to read or was she addicted to the idiot box? He sighed these where the what-ifs. He wanted to know so badly. But, he couldn't, not until Shuichi was ready.

So, until Shuichi was ready he was stuck waiting and wondering. Wondering if he would ever get a father daughter dance, or a Sweet Sixteen. If he would get to show her the world or if she would already know it when he met her.

But, mostly he wondered did she miss him...did she know that he wasn't there.

* * *

ok, the "cookie dough" prize (if you don't know what i'm talking about look at the AN at the end of the last chapter) is still up for grabs.


	4. Blond time, and Letters

ok, here it is. the Cookie Dough chaellenge is still going. so if you think you know even if you've already guessed go ahead and give me another guess. i will give you some hints though.

It was from the series finail

it is not an Anime

it featured vampires

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blond Time, and Letters**

* * *

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

When Tohma showed up the weekend after Laylee had been expelled, Laylee was sitting in the children's book section reading "The Secret Garden". This over all wasn't all that strange what was that she was wearing an obnoxious Orange winter hat. The girl normally had better fashion sense then her mother. He sat down next to her.

"Did Mama tell you?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"You were Expelled, yes" he said simply, watching her.

"He didn't tell you about my hair?" she asked her grip on the book tightening.

"What about your hair?" he asked casting a look at Shuichi over her hair. Shuichi had winced when she said hair. She reached up and pulled her hat off. Tohma looked at her now short blond hair. In all honesty it looked like a bunch of...he looked at Shuichi again with a raised eyebrow. Shuichi nodded before turning to a customer.

"Come on I think it's blond time" he said taking off his own hat and placing it on her head. She looked at him now, looking kind of like a kicked puppy.

"Come" he said taking her hand and pulling her up. Laylee smiled slightly to herself this might work in her favor.

Tohma took her to a private salon, having called a head to have them close down. The stylist took one look at her hair and just about had a heart attack. Tohma sat in the Chair next to her.

"How are you doing?" he asked looking at her. She huffed, knowing what he was talking about. She didn't like to talk about it, but Uncle Tohma was probably the only one that understood.

"I had a few freak outs last week and this week. I had to tell my mind to stop, 18 times" she told him.

"What type of freak outs?" he asked, Laylee suffered from OCD, just like he had at her age.

"I scrubbed a hole in one of my shirts trying to get the 'dirt' out" she said, taking a breath, "Mama said there wasn't any dirt. I couldn't find my fourth pencil, I always have to have four pencils" Tohma nodded

"What else would you like to do today?" he asked leaning back, thinking about what she had said, he thought not for the first time about suggest getting her on medication.

"Well...my favorite Author is going a signing at Akisoba Books" she said looking at him with big eyes.

"Your mother would kill me" he said simply.

"Please" she begged putting on the pout.

"Laylee" he said softly, she turned on the full puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Fine, but I'll through you to the sharks if your mother ever finds out" he sighed in defeat. She brightened up that that.

* * *

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

Yuki sighed as he sat down at the table the book store had provided. He was doing a signing and then a reading of "No Matter where you are." Also he was here to promote his newest children's book, "Rabbit Hole" he was almost certain that the book would have a sequel. It was about a girl that didn't seem to fit in anywhere she went. The story was of her search for her one true place in the world.

He was also here promoted his new adult book, "Family Apart." It was still a tragic love story, but it had an element that the others didn't it had a child mixed in all the tragedy. All in all he had a line of both mothers and kids around the block.

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

Laylee smiled to herself as she stood in line, Uncle Tohma really was a Sucker for her puppy dog eyes. She just wanted to see her dad once, it wasn't like she was going to tell him where they where or even that she was his daughter. She watched as the line moved, she held a hand in her pocket tight around the envelop there. If her mom ever found out about this he'd kill her for sure.

She listened to his voice, as he spoke to the few people in front of her. She loved the sound of his voice. She often wondered what it would be like if he was there to hold her and read to her when she was younger.

She was next in line, she crossed her fingers that this would work. As the woman was leaving looking rather faint, Laylee stepped forward tripping over her own feet face planting into floor to the side of the table. She quickly shoved the envelop into his bag before pushing herself up with a goofy smile.

"Sorry about that" she laughed setting her books down on the table.

"You should be more careful" he said looking at her, looking back at him was a skinny blond girl with shades hiding her eyes from view. Something inside him twisted it, it was her...it had to be.

"Yeah, daddy tells me that" she laughed, giving him a smile that made him melt.

"Right, who am I making these out to?" he asked, pulling over "Rabbit Hole" and "No Matter Where you are," both looked rather well read and very loved, which was saying something since "rabbit Hole" had only been released 2 months ago.

"Laylee Erin" she said with a bigger smile. He nodded picking up his pen.

_To Laylee Erin, always stand out in the crowd never try to be like any one else but you. Eiri Yuki~ _went on the inside cover of Rabbit Hole.

_Laylee Erin, you are always loved by the people of your life, even if they are far away, Eiri Yuki~ _went in No Matter Where you are.

"Thank you so much" She said picking them up. She studied him, she would make sure that one day they knew each other. No one would get in her way.

"No problem" he said giving her a little smile that made half the women in the area faint or swoon. She offered her goof ball smile before skipping off. It was her he was sure of it, and all could do is watch her walk away from him and out of the store. He shook his head and went back to signing books.

* * *

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

Yuki took a puff of his cigarette as he arrived back at the Shrine. He sat down and reached into his bag to pull out his laptop, a thick white Envelop. He flipped it over in his hands. He ripped it open, and a stack of photo's fell into his lap, along with a letter. He pushed the photos away and picked up the letter.

* * *

"_Hey Dad,_

_ I know this might seem a little strange, but I know that your my dad. Mama loves you so much that nothing else would make since, the hair and eyes don't hurt either. Mama always says...well he says I look like you._

_ But, I don't understand...why aren't you here. Do you not want me? If that's true then why would you write me all of those books. Mama, cries for you a lot, he's always said when someone brings you up. I remember asking him once why you weren't here with us. He got really quiet and took me it was because it just wasn't a good time. That you loved both of us so much. But, you had to do something important before we could be a family again._

_ I miss you Daddy, I want to have a dad to brag about to the other kids. Someone to Sneak me Ice Cream even when Mama says no. Daddy I love you, I put some pictures in with the letter just so you have some too._

_Love,_

_Laylee Erin"

* * *

_

Yuki looked over at the pile of photos and quickly snatched them up. He flipped through them. The blond girl was in every one of them, a black haired Shuichi was in quiet a few of them. Others had Laylee with a blond boy, and a brown haired girl wearing shades.

sysysysysysys

He hadn't found her, she had found him. She missed him, Shuichi missed him. But, most importantly he had seen her, spoken with her.

* * *

ok there it is for you all, tell me what you think.


	5. Get out

ok, here is chapter 6 and someone finally got the 'Cookie Dough' scene.

so this chapter is dedicated to bibbiesparks

it was Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

**Chapter 6: Get Out**

* * *

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

Mika looked at the letter in shock. When Eiri had called her when he got back from Kyoto ranting about having found her, she had been convinced he was not thinking straight. How ever this letter and the pictures proved other wise.

"Why did you let her leave?" she asked looking at him. He looked pretty heart broken that he had lost her again.

"I didn't know until I was back at the shrine" he said lighting a cigarette in agitation.

"Well, this is good. You know she's in Kyoto or at lease near enough to be there on a school day" Mika said setting the letter down, "and she knows who you are...who she is"

"Mika...my 11 year old daughter played me...and Shuichi probably." He said not sure if he was proud of her or upset with her.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Tohma interfering in the raising of your daughter" Mika said trying to cheer him up. He snorted, before taking a deep inhale.

"Small miracles" he said exhaling.

* * *

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

"Shindou-san, you really shouldn't tempt her fits" Tohma said softly as he and Ryuichi sat in the living room watching as Shuichi crooked a picture on the wall.

"Her therapist suggest small things to help her over come this" Shuichi said not looking at him.

"It is a bad idea. I do not think tempting her fits will help her in anyway" Tohma said sharply.

"Well, when you have kids you can raise them how ever to like" Shuichi snapped back with a little anger. Tohma snorted, fallowed by a sneeze.

"Some one must be talking about you, Tohma" Ryuichi said with a laugh. Looking at the door as Laylee came in with Toby. The two had walked down to the corner store. Laylee seemed to whirlwind right past the picture, and to Shuichi a look of excitement.

"MAMA, I KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY" she yelled excitedly bouncing up and down. Shuichi looked at her wide eyed.

"Laylee inside voice, now what" he said trying to calm the girl down. He saw over her shoulder, as Toby walked over and straightened the picture.

"A dog" she said with a smile. Shuichi's eyes got even wider.

"You want a..What?" he asked throat going dry.

"A dog, I even found the best one" she said with a wide smile still bouncing.

"You...you already found one" he said trying to smile.

"Yeah, come on he's down stairs" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up and towards the door. Shuichi looked back at Tohma and Ryuichi in horror.

sysysysysysys

Shuichi looked wide eyed at the black Puppy. It was a stray of that he was sure, but by looking at it he knew it would become a rather large dog.

"Laylee, Honey...i think he's gonna get a little big for the apartment" Shuichi said

"Please mama, please. I'll take care of him, I swear" she begged

"Laylee...no. I'm sorry, but no" he said crossing his arms. He didn't tell her no very often but, right now he had to do it.

"But, Mama..." she said looking at him with large eyes.

"I said No" he said sternly before going back up to the apartment. Laylee chased after him, as she got up to the last step she tripped her hands slamming down on the floor to catch herself. They went right into a sticky spot, where some one had spilled something. She stood up shaking as she looked at her hands. She ran into the apartment and to the sink.

"Laylee..." Shuichi stopped as he saw her shaking as she turned on the water. She put her hands under the water and started to scrub at them. Shuichi jumped into action when he realized that steam was coming off the water.

"Laylee, stop. It's ok...stop" Shuichi said trying to grab her wrists as she scrubbed. He could see the hands starting to turn bright red. she fought against him, starting to cry.

"It has to come off. Come off." She screeched. Tohma heard what was going on and stood going to the kitchen he motioned Shuichi away. Tohma took his spot, and grabbed her wrists gently but firmly. He pulled her back against his chest.

"Sshh, it will pass. Tell it to stop" he breathed softly, "your in control...that's it just breath" Laylee was slowly calming in his hold. Shuichi reached around them and turned off the water watching the two.

"There's nothing left see" Tohma said soothingly getting her to look at her palms. He slowly sank them down to the floor holding her in his lap. Shuichi could only watch as Tohma did the one thing he never seemed to be able to do.

Ryuichi walked over and put a hand on his shoulder offering a small comfort to the mother who knew he couldn't make every thing better.

Toby sighed and sat down on the couch, he knew how Laylee was with these fits of hers sometimes.

sysysysysysysys

sysysysysysysys

* * *

In all it took Tohma over an hour to get Laylee to calm down enough to see that her hands where clean now, and another hour of her cuddled against him on the couch before she stopped shaking. Once every thing had calmed down Ryuichi asked about this dog that Laylee had brought home. Shuichi could have killed him for bringing up the dog.

"MAMA" she whined now being reminded of the puppy.

"wwwhhaaat?" he whined back at her teasingly, hoping to not have this conversation.

"pleeeeease" she said pouting at him.

"No" he said

"But..." she started

"No buts" Shuichi interrupted, she stuck her tongue out at him and stamped her foot before storming off to her room. Shuichi winced as the door slammed.

"Shindou-san, if I may" Tohma said standing.

"No, you may not" Shuichi snapped at the keyboardist. Tohma shook his head.

"A dog might be good for her" Tohma said ignoring the sharp look Shuichi was sending him.

"How?" ryuichi asked, as he started to set up the couch for Toby.

"Dogs can be messy" tohma said simply.

"And she will have more fits" Shuichi snapped at him, "go have your own kids with Mika, and you can raise them how ever the hell you like"

"Shindou-san I have gone through what she is going through now. I want this for easier for her" he said

"Damn it Tohma, that's not your job." He growled.

"No it is Eiri's, but as he is not here I am stepping in" Tohma said pushing buttons he knew would hurt. Shuichi snapped, and punched tohma in the chin. Tohma stumbled back holding his chin.

"Get out" Shuichi snarled, "get out and don't come back"

"NO! Uncle Tohma" Laylee said running out of her room and clutching around his waist. Shuichi took a hold of her arms trying to get her to loosen her grip on Tohma.

"Laylee let go" Shuichi ordered reaching around to grab her hands and pulling her lose, "get out" he ordered again. Tohma sighed and grabbed his coat and hat, before leaving the apartment.

"NO...NO, NO" Laylee screamed stamping on Shuichi's foot hard as she cried.

"Ow, Laylee" Shuichi snapped as she ran to her room crying, Toby right behind her.

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

* * *

Laylee rolled over rubbing her eyes. Toby was curled up next to her, on her bed. She looked around, the room. She couldn't believe her Mama had thrown Uncle out. What was she going to do? Her eyes stopped on the two pictures on her nightstand, one was of her and tohma on her 5th birthday, and the one next to it was of her parents. She stared at her father's picture...that was it. She turned and shook Toby, waking him.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily

"I need your help. We're gonna pull one of our stunts" she said looking at him. He sat up awake now.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked

"I'm gonna go see my dad" she said with a smirk that if shuichi had seen it, would have said it was a Yuki smirk.

"Wow, wait a minute. Your gonna runaway" he said, she nodded going over to her laptop. He fallowed her as they got on the internet and looked up train times. There was one leaving in 2 hours at 1 am.

"That's the one" she said, standing up and grabbing her backpack. She put a few things in the bag. She pulled out the piece of paper she kept hidden, it had her father's address written on it.

"Ok so, you just need to sneak onto train 115, which should be on platform 28." Toby said explained, "You should take your mama's coat...something to make it look like you have an adult with you" she looked up at him from her bag. She gave him a smile and nodded. They quietly snuck out and grabbed her shoes coat and Shuichi's coat.

"Laylee are you sure about this?" Toby asked looking at the window. She was gonna go out the window and down the tree next to it.

"Yeah, how hard can it be" she said with a shrug.

* * *

ok, there it is, take a guess at whats going to happen. it you guess right you get the next chapter dedicated to you.


	6. Phone Calls 2

Ok here is chapter 7, maybe being stuck on bed rest is a good thing sometime.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Phone calls**

* * *

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

When Laylee woke up, she noticed the annoying beeping to her left. She slowly opened her eyes. She took in the plain white room around her, and all the machines attached to her.

"What happened?" she managed to crook out, catching Shuichi's attention from his place next to her bed.

"Oh, baby. Thank god" Shuichi said rapping his arms around her, as tears around her shoulders. She looked at him questioning look.

"You don't remember do you? You tried to clime out your window" he said softly. Laylee's eyes got wide, as she remembered.

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

* * *

"_ok, I'll call you later Toby" She said giving him a thumbs up before she jumped over to the branch of the tree near her window. Toby watched her nervously as she struggled to keep a hold of the branch, in the storm. She finally seemed to sturdy herself, and went to swing down. Her shoe caught on the joint of the branch causing her to lose her grip. She dropped the 15 feet face first, slamming into the sidewalk. _

"_LAYLEE" Toby yelled, before her world went dark._

sysysysysysys

sysysysysysys

* * *

She looked down chewing on her lip. Shuichi watched her closely, and sighed.

"You want him around that much that you would run away from me" Shuichi said softly trying not to let the hurt look onto his face.

"He was my first friend" she said just as softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Laylee..." Shuichi swallowed, this was one of those moments he had heard about so many times, he had to put how he felt aside and do what was best for laylee. She was attached to Tohma, he filled that spot that was empty without Yuki. He rested his head on hers for a minute before sitting up.

"OK, ok" he said softly in defeat. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Blond Grasper. It rang about 14 times before he picked up.

"Laylee needs you around" Shuichi said guiltily. He had thrown the man out 3 days ago, and hated the fact that he was having to call him back.

"Kyoto General" He said stiffly, "just get here" he snapped his phone shut.

"Your grounded, until your like 30, you know that right?" Shuichi asked looking at her now. She huffed, but nodded, "But, I think maybe you'll need a little company in your cell, so..." Her eyes flew to him looking excited, "I think he needs a name" he lifted the black puppy.

"K" she said hugging the puppy to her. Shuichi paled at the name, thinking of his gun happy manager.

"That's your big birthday present" Shuichi said swallowing feeling like he might have just signed a deal with the devil.

sysysysysysysys

sysysysysysysys

sysysysysysysys

The hospital released Laylee 2 days after she woke up. She was stuck in a sling having dislocated an elbow on her landing. Now, two weeks later every one had gathered at Shuichi's apartment. Tohma was currently in the kitchen with laylee, they where making dinner for her birthday gathering. Because of her allergies, laylee couldn't eat traditional Japanese food. So, it had become Tohma and her thing to find knew receipts and try them out. By far the best one and the one they where making now, was chicken teriyaki sushi. They would make teriyaki chicken and then roll it into sushi rolls instead of the fish.

Toby was sitting in the floor with "K" the mutt, bouncing a ball. And Kiki was sitting on the couch with her parents, they where reading to her softly. Shuichi smiled as Ryuichi bounced around in his kumagoro suit, he sat down and began to draw. It was drawing Chapter scenes for Yuki's newest kids book, it was odd sense Rabbit Hole had just come out, but the next manuscript had arrived and Shuichi was getting to work on it. He had to beat Laylee off with a stick, every time she tried to sneak the manuscript off to read it.

Laylee and Tohma came out of the kitchen an hour later, with cake and dinner. They all had dinner, every one laughed and talked about different things. The three kids talked about school since they would all be attending the same school after winter holidays. Shuichi had his fingers crossed that Laylee could not get called to the princable's office for at least a week.

After eating came presents. And boy did she make out like a bandit. Ryuichi had gotten her a waist coat and mini Pocket watch for her black kumagoro. Toby gave her a black head band, making both of them laugh. Kiki, gave her a set of Alice in Wonderland CDs. Tohma, with Shuichi's permission promised her day at Disney Land. Laylee thanked every one for their presents, and then the three kids and Ryuichi sat and watched Alice in Wonderland ((the cartoon one)). The Parents and Tohma cleaned up and talked. It was always nice to talk to other adults with kids that didn't fit the norm.

sysysysysysysys

sysysysysysysys

About 3 hours later every one was leaving for the night, Laylee had decided what she wanted from Shuichi for her birthday, and it wouldn't cost anything. She chewed her lip nervously as Tohma gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will see you next weekend" He said before pulling on his coat and nodding to Shuichi.

"OK, baby doll it's time to get ready for bed" Shuichi said as he locked the door.

"Mama...i know what I want from you for my birthday" she said, wringing the hem of her shirt.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked looking at her now, he always gave her something a little extra on her birthdays his way of making up for not having Yuki there.

"I want..." she stopped taking a deep breath, "I want to talk to Daddy" she blurted out looking at him with wide eyes.

"Laylee" Shuichi said softly looking at her with sad eyes. She was looking back at him with begging eyes.

"Please, just 5 minutes. I want to hear his voice talking to me, not about his next book or anything like that." She said tears in her eyes as she petted K. Shuichi didn't know what over took him but he gave in, nodding. He pulled out his cell as they sat on the couch. He dialed the number he knew by heart even now. He handed the phone to Laylee.

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

Yuki pulled out his cell as it started to ring.

"Yuki" He said waiting for a response.

"...Daddy" she said softly. Yuki froze, that voice.

"Lay...laylee" he said swallowing

"You know my name" she smiled, Shuichi blinked watching her.

"Yeah, I know it. How are you" he asked leaning against the wall outside his building.

"I'm ok. What about you? Is there gonna be another book?" she asked with a bigger smile.

"You like books" he said a smile twitching at his lips

"Yeah, there's a whole world in books." She laughed. The two talked for hours until Laylee started to yawn.

"Time for bed laylee" Shuichi said softly. She nodded sadly.

"I got to go Daddy" she said her voice sad.

"I...I love you, Laylee" he said softly, "put your mom on"

"Ok, Daddy. I love you, night night" she said giving the phone to Shuichi.

"Yuki" he said softly watching her go down the hall to her room to change.

"Come home" he said looked at the picture hanging on the wall of him and Shuichi.

"I have to go tuck her in" Shuichi said standing up.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me" he asked

"I'm not doing this to spite of you, Yuki. She wanted to talk to you. I wont deny her you" he said softly, "I've got to go" he hung up

Yuki starred at his phone, in shock.

"But isn't that what your doing" he said softly looking at the disconnected phone.**  
**

* * *

**OK, CHECK THIS OUT**

**I HAD A FEW PEOPLE SUGGEST THAT MAYBE I SHOULD CHANGE HOW LAYLEE AND YUKI MEET. I DO HAVE A FEW OTHER IDEAS BESIDES WHAT I USED. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE LAYLEE AND YUKI MEET DIFFERENTLY YOU NEED A REVEIW AND TELL ME SO. OTHER WISE IT WILL STAY AS IS.  
**


	7. Birthday wishes

OK, most of this chapter is the Epilogue from Becoming an Adult. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7: Birthday Wishes**

Yuki looked at his calender, 12...she would be 12 this month. He'd have to go out and get a birthday card. It was something he did every year, in November he would go out and buy a card for her. He kept him all in a box to give to her one day. Of course it all depended on when he found her and Shuichi.

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

Shuichi leaned against a tree near a picnic table in the park. It was Laylee's birthday, she was curently sitting on one of the swings talking to her two friends. They where two she had met at school, the only two that seemed to accept her for who she was. Toby, was another blond, his mother had been American. And there was Kiki, she had come first, meeting Laylee completely by chance in kindergarten. Laylee had been hiding from the other kids and Kiki had tripped over her, being blind.

He was honestly was glad to she had those too. Toby was like her Hiro. It was weird for him to think his daughters best friend was a guy. He smiled as they all started to laugh and Laylee feel off her swing onto Toby.

"Hey, Kiddies cakes here" Fuji called to them as he and Sora arrived with an Alice in Wonderland cake. Laylee loved that book, she would read it over and over again. She had many different copies of it, different tellings. He had asked her once why it was her favorite, she had smiled and replied that only outcasts could get into Wonderland, because that was where they could fit in.

The three made their ways over Kiki on Laylee's elbow. They sat on the bench of the table and continued to talk. Well Kiki and Toby talked Laylee was petting K, her Rotwiller-husky mix. The dog was huge, all muscle too. The mutt had fallowed Laylee home multiple times as a puppy, and every time she would beg to keep it. Shuichi had finally given in about a year ago, saying it was her birthday present. In the end he was glad, to have the dog around. He was Laylee's protector, and she needed a lot of protecting.

A few years back, the leak had finally happened. The Media had gotten the story of a Male pregnancy that had been real. Tohma had swiftly put a gag order in effect on names and locations. But, the nut jobs still managed to find them; to find Laylee.

"Oh the Cake looks yummy doesn't it, Kumagoro-chan" Ryuichi said looking at the cake. The three kids turned their heads to the voice. Ryuichi was standing there pink rabbit on his head, with Tohma behind him with a gift bag.

The party went well enough, all three kids had just grabbed forks and eaten the cake without cutting it. Laylee had received her gifts smiling at all of them, although the one that made her smile the brightest was Tohma's. he bought her another copy of Alice in Wonderland and a copy of Through the Looking Glass. That wasn't the only surprise the had though, He had also gotten three other copies of Through the Looking Glass in brail. all three kids jumped on his in thanks, brail was the only class that Kiki had alone. She didn't like having a class by herself. So, both Toby and Laylee had volunteered to take the class with her.

Shuichi had drawn her the scene of the tea party. Ryuichi had gotten her a little rabbit pocket watch. Sora and Fuji where going to help at her school winter fair. Kiki and Toby got her a hat that said, "All the most interesting people are usually crazy." But that wasn't the end of the surprises. Shuichi and Ryuichi where taking her to Tokyo for a week as a mini vacation. Tohma looked at Shuichi curiously at this announcement, Shuichi only nodded at him. He smiled, it was time for the writer and the singer to be together.

After the party K went with Sora and Fuji to stay with them for the week, Kiki and Toby went home with their parents. Shuichi, Ryuichi, Tohma, and Laylee headed to the train station. Once they where sitting Tohma gave Laylee her school work books so she could do school work during the ride. Shuichi pulled out his lap top and put on his glasses, he had homework of his own to do.

Ryuichi had convinced him to go back to school. It had been hard, but Shuichi would walk across the stage for a Bachelors in Art in the spring. All he had to do now was 2 English classes and a math class. He hated English with a passion, right now he had a paper on Hamlet to write. He sighed as Ryuichi sat down next to him. About an hour into the ride Laylee handed Tohma her work book. Causing Shuichi to look up, highlighter between his teeth. He observed what was going on before going back to his work.

Tohma looked over Laylee's work. She had done most of it, he smiled reading through it. That was one think that Laylee had that Shuichi didn't, she was an academic...when she wasn't getting in fights. He nodded putting the work book away. Laylee smiled as well before she laid down curling up on her side with her head in Tohma's lap. He gentle ran his fingers through her hair. After about 15 minutes she was out.

"Finally" SHuichi said softly looking at her. Laylee had sleep problems, there where weeks where the girl would only sleep one or two hours a night, she had nightmares, they kept her up. She never wanted to talk about them.

"One of those weeks?" Tohma asked softly looking at the golden head resting in his lap.

"It's been one of those weeks for the last 3 weeks. I've been waiting for her to crash" he said, when Laylee would have insomniac weeks she always crashed and ended up sleeping for 12 or 18 hours. Since they had plans to just go straight to the hotel room, when they got to Tokyo her crashing was perfect.

"When will you go see Eiri?" he asked, this caused Ryuichi to pay attention to their conversation. Shuichi sighed looking between both men.

"Tomorrow" he said, "I thought maybe you two could have some Blond Time" Over the last 6 years he'd become more use to Tohma's presence, he'd even called the other man on occasion. He knew that laylee depended on Tohma, for some reason. And while Shuichi and he would never be friends, he knew he could trust him with Laylee.

The next two and half hours went by with nothing of even happening. Shuichi worked on his paper, after he got board he worked on putting the final touches on the 'Laylee Book' he was going to give it to Yuki when he saw him later.

Once they arrived in Tokyo, Tohma carried the sleeping Laylee, who woke slightly but only to wrap her arms around his neck and snuggle her face into his shoulder. Shuichi carried his bag and her backpack, and Ryuichi took care of the rest. They got the Tohma's car without any trouble. Which was good the last thing they need was stories of Laylee being Tohma's illagitament love child.

As they drove, Laylee started to whimper in her sleep holding her stomach. Shuichi ran his fingers through her hair in the back seat as he softly sang to her.

I don't know what real any more

I know I love you

But I have to wonder

Am I just in wonderland

Chorus:

Did I fall down the hole

If so I don't think I'll ever go back

I've found a place here

With all these out casts

I hold you tight

We watch the leaves change

The colors swirl

And worl

I have to wonder

chorus

I can't seem to care

if this is real

or if it's just make-believe

all I know is that

I never want to let you go

I'll hold on

Until the end

chorus

I know I'll hit the ground

but when I do

I want you to be their

be my outcast

never change

chorus

Because I know your place

It's in wonderland

With all the magic

That seemed to calm her slightly. Ryuichi tiredly looked at them from the front passengers seat.

"I think she just ate a little to much cake" Shuichi said seeing his idols worry, "she probably crashed from to much sugar" Ryuichi nodded at that comment. It wasn't uncommon for the girl to be sick after her birthday party. Every year Shuichi would say he wasn't going to let her eat that much cake again, and yet every year she ate even more cake.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Shuichi carried Laylee up to the penthouse sweet. Ryuichi was treating for the stay. As he got Laylee ready for bed, Tohma set out all of the toiletry stuff. It was one of the weird things he did. But, shuichi let him do it because it meant less he had to do. Shuichi frowned slightly as he pulled Yuki's old button down over Laylee's head. She really was starting to look bad, worse them normal. He decided to sleep in here with her tonight. Tohma put a glass of water, and a glass of ice on the night stand. Shuichi snorted softly at that, Tohma knew exactly how Laylee set up her room before bed.

Unlike Shuichi, for Laylee everything had a place. If it was out of it's place she tended to freak out. Sakito said it was a form of OCD/OCPD, Laylee felt everything had to be in its place, and in certain numbers for a few. Like her night stand, it was always set up the same glass of water closest to the bed, glass of ice to the right of it behind them her black bunny, named Clock-chan sat. At her desk, their were four books of the same size stacked so that she could read the titles on her right, on her left was 4 pencils, 2 erasers, and her heart clock, turned just enough for her to see the face from her chair. She would insist on the door being closed if she was in a room, she always had to have her back to a wall when she was sitting. Sometimes she'd go into little fits about things, Ryuichi called it her mind running away.

Right now the therapy was just talk and stop thought. Simply put when her mind would run away she would say stop to herself to stop the thoughts. It was actually Tohma that seemed to be helping her the most. Ryuichi informed him that Tohma when he was younger had pretty bad OCPD. While he still had it, it was more controlled. Tohma didn't have a melt down when things didn't go according to planned. Shuichi was pulled form his thoughts by Tohma leaving the room. Shuichi fallowed after him, so that they could talk about when he would pick Laylee up tomorrow. As well as they would be doing.

"I think I will be by at 9. Perhaps I'll take her by NG, and then to my house. She can meet her aunt Mika" He said looking at Shuichi.

"Wait on the Mika thing until I give you a call will you. I don't want this getting back to Yuki before I've talked to him." Shuichi said, he nodded before bidding both adult a good night.

Once he was gone, both men looked at the clock, it was only 930. Ryuichi sat down in front of the TV with Kumagoro, while Shuichi set up his drawling things at the table closest to Laylee's door. Something didn't feel right, his mother's intuition was telling him so. For about an hour the only sound was the soft hum of the TV, and the movement of Shuichi's pencil on paper. At 1045, they decided that bed was the best option. Shuichi had a big and trying day in front of him. He quickly dressed for bed, and laid down next to Laylee. She had curled up in a ball, it was strange for her to sleep like that, Shuichi's sleepy brain brushed it off as part of her crash/sugar coma.

Shuichi woke up around 4 in the morning. It took him a moment to realize what had woken. Laylee was crying and curled up into herself. The smell hit him next, she was sick, she'd probably thrown up over the side of the bed. He sat up and pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her. How ever, the minute he had her in his arms he noticed he was hot. He picked her up going to the bathroom. He put the bunny shaped thermometer into her mouth and gently rocked back and forth with her on his hip. It was slightly acward but right now he didn't care. He pulled the thermometer out of her mouth when he beeped. He looked at the reading and started to panic, 40.3 degrees Celsius (104.5 Fahrenheit).

"Oh not good" he said, "RYUICHI" he yelled out the door. The sleepy burnet poked his head out his door.

"Laylee's sick, we need to get her to the hospital" Shuichi said looking at him as Laylee threw up again. Ryuichi was instantly awake, he quickly dressed while Shuichi changed his shirt and grabbed Laylee's coat. They where out the door in minutes heading for the car that Tohma left there for their use.

Yuki grounded as his phone rang. He looked at the clock as he grabbed it, it was 430 am. who ever this was had better have a damn good reason for calling. He flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked annoyed beyond reason.

"This is Trinity Hospital, looking for Mr. Eiri Uesugi" a polite voice said

"This is he, what do you want at this ungodly hour" he snipped, the hospital name sounded familiar, his sleep bogged brain couldn't remember why.

"Sorry sir, we have it marked though that you requested to know whenever One Shuichi Shindou is involved in the admitting of a patient" she said calmly, this had Yuki sitting up bolt straight, it was the hospital that Shuichi was always taken too.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked standing up and starting to pull cloths out.

"He wasn't the one admitted, he admitted one Laylee Uesugi about 15 minutes ago." She said, he just about dropped the phone at that comment. He quickly hung up and dressed. He was out the door and in his car in record time.

He arrived about the same time Tohma did. Both blonds stopped at the entrance staring at each other. Yuki felt his anger ignite, Tohma had known this whole time.

"Now is not the time" Tohma said calm before rushing ahead of him into the hospital, someone had to warn Shuichi that the irate father was here...before he got to Shuichi.

Shuichi was sitting in the waiting room his head down staring into his cup of coffee. Ryuichi had gone back to the hotel to get a few things for them. He looked up as he head a slight scuffle. He just about dropped his coffee at the site before him. Tohma in a very untohma like manner had shut the door on someone's hand. That someone being one Eiri Yuki. he stood and walked over to the two men, putting himself between them, her eyes hard and ready to demand answers.

Yuki growled as a small man placed himself before him and Tohma. He stopped growling though as he took in the small man. He came to a little under his chin, and while most of his hair was black the roots seemed to be a brighter color...light pink in fact.

"Shuichi?" he breathed, watching as the man turned to face him. He found himself staring into his lover deep purple eyes. He without thinking grabbed Shuichi and pulled him close away from Tohma.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said softly melting into the embrace that made him whole again.

"Shuichi...what happened?" Tohma asked after clearing his throat. Shuichi slowly pulled himself from the embrace, he turned looking at Tohma feeling Yuki keep an arm around his should.

"Appendicitis" Shuichi said offering Tohma a small half smile. He seemed to relax at that and nodded himself. They all sat down in the uncomfortable chairs, and Shuichi watched Yuki closely. If there was ever a time that Shuichi deserved to be yelled at by the novelist it was now. Yuki caught the look and raised an eyebrow at the look. Shuichi opened his mouth to ask something but was cut off by Ryuichi showing up with his school bag.

Shuichi gave him a nod as he took the bag. Yuki watched as he pulled out a laptop and a few books. He slipped on his glasses, and flipped open on of the books while the laptop powered up.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" Yuki asked, almost wanting to kick himself at the question, it had been 12 years. Shuichi laughed softly looking at him.

"I forget sometimes how self conscious I was," he laughed, "I've had them since I was a kid. Never wore them around anymore because I use to get made fun of for them" Yuki thought about it, he never had seen the pink teen read anything.

"Shu-chan should work on his paper" Ryuichi said looking at Shuichi, breaking the moment between the two men. Shuichi sighed but, nodded opening his paper, and then flipping open Hamlet. They all sat in silent for the next hour or so, before a doctor came out asking for parents of Laylee Uesugi. Shuichi stood up fast going over Yuki fallowing after him. The doctor explained that everything went well. There had been a small blunder in the transferring her to the operating table by on the interns. Her wrist had been broken but it was being set and casted right now. They where free to go back to recovery and sit with her, as were her uncles.

They walked back into the recovery ward, and over to her bed. Yuki stopped taking in what was in front of him. Looking much to small in the large hospital bed was a small golden haired girl, she had a few streaks of pink in it. He slowly walked up to the bed.

Shuichi and the others stood back and watched as Yuki sat down on the bed. He slowly brushed a few stands of hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly started to flutter, and opened slowly. Yuki looking into those beautiful eyes.

"Daddy..." she said softly, her hand reaching to touch him not believing what she was seeing, "my wish came true"

* * *

Yuki gathered her into his arms, holding her against his chest. He'd been waiting to do this for years. It had been the most painful thing of his life, last year when he had realized just how close she had been. Shuichi looked at Ryuichi has he was given a light shove into the room. He offered a smile and then walked over sitting on Laylee's other side. Yuki looked over at Shuichi, who smiled gently back.

"She's perfect" Yuki said quietly with a small smile. Shuichi reached over running his hand through Laylee's hair as she started to drift back to sleep. Yuki rearranged himself so he was leaning back against the wall cradling Laylee to his chest.

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

sysysysysys

"Besides the hospital thing this was the best birthday ever" Laylee laughed as Shuichi and her sat on her hospital bed, with cups of pudding. Shuichi gave her a smile, she had been in the hospital for the last 2 weeks. It was quiet a bit for just having her Appendix out, but there had been a brief problem of mixed up medications. Nothing serious, but enough to make the staff nerves. Now she was getting out tomorrow.

"I never thought I would say that I missed school" Laylee said, making Shuichi laugh as he started to check her forehead, pretending to think she had a fever, "oh ha ha Mama, I miss Toby, and Kiki...K" she said, "I just can't wait to get home"

sysysysysys

Yuki stood in the door way quietly listening to Shuichi and Laylee make plans to go home. He couldn't let that happen, he was sure that if they left again he'd never see them again. He stepped back out of the door way, going outside and pulling out his phone. He dialed bringing it to his ear, as he lit a cigarette.

"Seguchi" Tohma answered.

"I know what you can do to make it up to me, for helping keep my kid from me for 12 years" Yuki said sternly. Tohma sighed and sat back in his chair.

"What would that be, Brother?" he asked waiting for the response, he didn't think he was going to like this.

"Get me a custody injunction. I do not want her leaving Tokyo" Yuki said, taking a deep inhale.

"Eiri, are you sure that that is what you want?" Tohma asked swallowing, he wasn't sure if he could do that to Shuichi or Laylee.

"Do it or i will tell Mika that you helped in this mess" Yuki growled. He winced, he did not want to have Mika mad at him.

"I will get on it, now" he said softly, telling himself that this wasn't hurting Laylee. In fact it was helping her.

"Good, I'll expect to hear from you tonight" He said snapping his phone shut. He tossed his butt away, and reentered the hospital.

Sysysysysys

sysysysysys

"Daddy" Laylee laughed as Yuki hugged her tight from behind, his cheek rubbing against hers. He smiled, he loved to hear her say that. It was hundreds times better then anything he had dreamed.

"Don't get her too wound up, Yuki" Shuichi laughed.

"His whiskers tickle" she laughed, as she flopped back on her bed.

"I will never understand that" Shuichi said shaking his head, Yuki's 5 o'clock shadow had always bothered him. Yuki snorted at him, as he pulled out a book. "I can take a hint" Shuichi said raising his hands in defeat. The two had made a habit of Yuki reading to her at night, until she feel asleep. Shuichi would make himself scarce during those times.

* * *

well, there it is. I hate writers block, i can't seem to write much of anything at the moment...which is causing problems for school. But, i am still working on this story, don't worry.

PS. for any one that wanted Yuki and Laylee to meet when she where younger there will be a few chapter What if, coming out at some time soon.


	8. AN: leave of absents

OK, so here is the deal guys. i know i haven't updated in a while. and i am very sorry for that. i just seem to have lost my groove some where between spring break and finals.

Now i am leaving for India for 2 months. I'm not sure what my connect is going to look like over there. but, i am leaving the account in the capale hands of Kevyon. I am hoping that while i am over there i will find my groove about and be able to give you guys a few chapters.

Love you all and I well see you all in 2 months.

Little Karma


End file.
